4th of July, Demigod Style
by An Emo A Nerd And A Schmidty
Summary: The demigods at Camp Half Blood have some fun on 4th of July! Nerd


**Hey, its Nerd here! Sorry this is so late after 4th of July but I wrote it on 4th of July and haven't had time to upload it until now. I hope you like it! Leave a review if you want and tell me what you thought. XOXO Nerd**

It's 4th of July at Camp Half Blood. Chiron has put Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth in charge of preparing a firework show, saying "If you can save the world, you can light off some fireworks".

Annabeth and Piper collect 5 dollars from every camper. Piper gets to use her charmspeak on those who tried to get out of paying. (No, Travis and Connor, being twins doesn't mean you only have to pay for one person.)

Percy and Leo go to get the fireworks with the money collected. They bring back fireworks that Leo claims "make the biggest boom".

Jason and a very clumsy Frank attempt to help Chiron barbecue chicken, resulting in a trip to the nearest store for new meat.

Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, and Hazel make the side dishes, like fruit salad and homemade fries. Hazel and Calypso get very flustered at all of the new kitchen supplies they have never seen before, but Annabeth and Piper are patient and teach them everything they need to know. They even make sure Leo doesn't interfere and tell them the wrong names.

Nico and Will set up lawn chairs and borrowed blankets on the hill where the fireworks are being lit off at.

Percy douses the ground with water so that if there are any accidents with the fireworks, the ground won't catch on fire.

When the food is ready, everyone finds their way to the hill and eats, for once not sitting with your cabin members but with everyone. All demigods like the change and they savor sitting with new people.

When it is time to light the fireworks off, Jason, Leo, and Percy take turns.

After the first firework, Hazel and Calypso run to the Big House to watch the show from inside. They don't like the BOOM the fireworks make as they explode in the sky. Frank runs after them, but after Hazel's reassurances she is okay he comes back outside to help light the fireworks.

For the first half of the fireworks, couples and friends sit hand in hand. Except for Leo and Frank, who still take turns lighting the fireworks.

Then things get crazy. Percy dares Jason to fly around the fireworks after they have exploded in the sky.

Piper begs Jason to not do it, but when Jason says he would rather be burnt than be called a chicken by Percy, she turns on Percy and tries to convince him to take the dare back. Luckily for Percy, she is scared for Jason so her charmspeak doesn't work.

As Jason flies through the fireworks, he gains the nickname "Tinkerbell". (Special thanks to the Ares cabin)

As Percy is occupied laughing his butt off, Annabeth takes the fireworks that haven't been used and tries to rewire them to spell something. As Percy realizes what she is doing, he grabs his phone (Leo altered it so demigods could use phones) and starts taking a video, of course after he has made sure he could make water rain down on the fireworks if they explode.

Leo starts to light off the fireworks with his finger, after Frank drops the lighter and it can't be found in the dark.

Will sees Percy taking a video of Annabeth and somehow convinces Nico to light a sparkler. Without Nico knowing, Will films the whole thing. Nico suprisingly has a lot of fun running around with the sparkler, and dances around with it. Much to his embarrassment, later on Will shows the video to Chiron and Chiron puts it on the video all demigods see when they enter the camp.

As you sit on a blanket, watching this all take place, you thank the gods for all of your friends. You miss your family at home but you know they are safer without you. At first you doubted this place, but now a tiny part of your mind says, _I think I have found a new home._ And it feels like the fates agree with you as a big orange firework explodes in the sky, saying:

WE LOVE CAMP HALF BLOOD!


End file.
